We Were Robin Hood
by Patriot Heart
Summary: What's this? Three stories at once? Blasphemy! Hi anyone who's reading this I am patriot heart and/or heart of a patriot with a Robin Hood BBC what this is, is that Robin is dead, but what will the gang do after his death? What about Prince Jhon trying to steal the throne? Well read to find out you silly! Please read and review. T for mild violence and sexual conduct.
1. Prince Jhon returns?

Much, Little Jhon, Archer, Kate, and Tuck all returned to their hideout in the wood. As they all took their respected spots and sat in total silence for a few minutes before Much said "Well, Robin wouldn't just want us to sit here."

Kate looked at him and said "Much don't."

Much rubbed his chin and said "Well, he wouldn't he want us out there right now giving to the poor."

Archer looked at him and said "Shut up Much!"

Much felt betrayed he knew Robin better than anyone here how dare they tell to shut up about Robin's wishes. "Well, I guess I'll go by my self."

And he grabbed one of their boxes of gold and opened the door and began to walk out when Little Jhon called after him and said "Much wait!" And Much turned around to see him and Tuck running after him with boxes too.

Once they caught up Little Jhon said "We are Robin Hood!"

Much smiled and said "We are, we are." And the three of them left.

Archer shook his head and said "Does he even care."

Kate looked at him and said "He's just doing what Robin would have wanted."

Archer shook his head again and said "Please, Robin would at least want us to mourn a little."

And he sat down next to her and she looked at him and said "Maybe this is his way of mourning."

Archer looked at her and said "Maybe."

She got a weird feeling in her gut and said "Well, we'd better check on some of the villages."

Archer nodded and got up and followed her out of the hideout...

* * *

><p>A few minutes later...<p>

Much and Little Jhon had decided to visit Locksely village while Tuck visited another. As they made their way there they suddenly heard horse hooves and ducked behind two trees and watched. As they rode by Much saw the red banner of Prince Jhon on one of the horses as it rose past and then disappeared around a corner. Little Jhon sighed and was about to leave when Munch stopped him and said "Wait."

Little Jhon was about to say something when he heard another set of horse hooves and he looked to see one last man in the group struggling to catch up. Once he was gone Much said "Always one." And began to continued his way down the road.

Little Jhon shook his head and said "Much." Lightly under his breath before following him.

As the two arrived at a Locksley some of the villagers immediately dropped what they were doing including Kate's mother Rebecca.

They all surrounded then asking a dozen questions at a time but Rebecca pushed her way through and said "Little Jhon!"

Little Jhon turned and said "Rebecca?" Rebecca looked at him and asked "Were's Kate?"

Most of the other peasants had moved out of the way. Little Jhon looked at her and said "She's fine Rebecca."

Rebecca seemed relived but then worried when she asked "And Robin?" Much looked away and Little Jhon looked down. Rebecca seemed to catch on and said "No, not Robin!"

They nodded and Munch said "Isabella stabbed him with a poisoned dagger."

Rebecca shook her head and said "I never really told him I'm sorry."

Much swallowed hard and said "Well, we will keep on his struggle and we won't stop until king Richard returns!"

The peasants cheered and clapped a little and Munch handed them all some gold and Little Jhon handed them some food. After they gave some to the last family Much nodded and said "Now that that's over I figure some of you are curious about what happened at Nottingham Castle."

They nodded and Much began to tell them the story from their stand off against Prince Jhon's men to the return of the marshal to Robin's poisoning to the explosion, to now. Some of the women snuffled when he described Robin's death. When Munch finished and Little Jhon nodded when he spotted his family and smiled and his wife who smiled back along with his son, Jhon.

He then looked at Much who nodded and the two left and began to make their way back when Rebecca said "What is Prince Jhon gonna do?"

Little Jhon turned around and said "I don't know."

And with that they both ran back to the woods...

* * *

><p>Kate and Archer were walking through the forest when they heard horses and ducked behind a bush.<p>

It happened to be the same patrol Much and Jhon had spotted but this time they stopped and the man at the front dismounted as did the others and he said "Alright Gentlemen on the order of King Jhon."

Kate looked at Archer and mouthed "King?"

Archer shrugged and they listened more as the man went on "... to burn the local villages for their support of the outlaw Robin Hood and his notorious band of bandits."

The men nodded and re-mounted their horses and continued on their way. Kate was the first of the two to get back on the roof and she said "We gotta go warn the villagers."

Archer looked at her and said "I agree but how are we gonna beat Prince Jhon's men?"

Kate nodded and said "I have an idea."

And ran off with Archer right behind her and he said "What are you doing?"

Kate climbed up a tree and said "Robin set up a trap around here."

And she looked through the branches before finding a thin cord and she said "Ah ha!"

And she looked down to see Prince John's men riding and she counted to three then pulled on the cord releasing a large branch that knocked all the men off their horses which whimpered and ran off. Kate jumped down and said "That should stall them long enough." And the two began to pick up the pace as they raced toward Locksely.

Soon after they arrived and began knocking on the doors and screaming for everyone to come out. The villagers all came out and Kate's mother ran up and hugged her and said "Thank goodness your safe!"

Before Kate said "Mom, we have to leave Prince Jhon has sent troops to burn any village that supported Robin Hood."

Rebecca nodded and said "Alright." And she ran off.

Kate then reiterated the message to the other villager who were less reluctant but willing for fear of death. Soon the whole village was packing up with Kate and Archer guarding the road it wasn't long before Prince Jhon's men were there and Kate said "Their here run while you can!"

Many of the villagers started to scream as Prince Jhon's men came pouring in. Some of the village men grabbed some rakes and wooden shovel and joined Kate and Archer who both pulled out bows and shot and wounded a few of Jhon's men. John's soldier dismounted pulled swords and charged full force at the resistance and soon a mini battle began. Kate pulled her own sword and cut down a man who charged at her though it was against Robin's code to kill she knew they didn't have a choice.

Soon Archer joined her and the two fought side by side as they fought back a few men however they saw the villagers untrained in battle weren't so lucky, many were already dead and the few that were fighting were close to death.

Kate looked at Archer who nodded and the shouted "Retreat!" And they and the villager fell back as more of Prince Jhon's men came in with torches...

* * *

><p>Tuck was at the other village handing out gold when he too heard cavalry hooves and he turned to see a man bearing the symbol of Prince Jhon saying "You there! Are you not one of Robin Hood's dastardly bandits?"<p>

Tuck shook his head and said "I believe you are mistaken sire I am but an old crusader returned from the holy land trying to help the poor of this city."

The land nodded and said "Then what's that on your neck?"

And he lifted Tucks symbol and Tuck said "Darn, and I was starting to like you." And he picked up a vase and threw it at the man's head knocking him off his horse and then he made a run for it.

Once he had escaped the city he soon made his way back to the hideout when he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Kate and Archer leading a small band of village men and Tuck ran over and said "Kate! Archer! What's going on?"

Kate was carrying a wounded man and said "Prince Jhon is rooting out the people who supported Robin they're burning Locksley to the ground and killing any rebels."

Tuck nodded in horror And helped with the man and they all continued on their way back to the hideout. Soon after making it back Jhon and Much ran out to help with the wounded bringing them inside to take to their wounds. Kate then began to leave when Archer said "Kate! Where are you going?"

Kate turned and said "To get the other villagers." Before running off.

Archer grunted before grabbing two men and saying "Grab some swords and come with me." And the two did and followed him as he tried to catch up with Kate who began to make haste.

Soon she arrived at a scene that horrified her she found a wagon burning and a whole family slaughtered with a man hanging from a tree saying "Rebel!" On it she quickly recheck for survivors but there weren't any.

She hit the ground when she heard a scream and pulled her dagger and ran off to investigate. Soon she arrived to find Prince Jhon's soldiers surrounding her mother and her little sister.

Rebecca had a small knife and was telling the men to get back as she waved it around. Kate screamed and threw her dagger into one of the men backs before pulling her sword and blocking an attack from another and the cutting another one down before disarming and making the other one flee. She sheathed her sword and gave her mother a hug and said "Thank goodness your safe."

Her mother nodded and said "We must leave that man will be back with friends."

Kate nodded and said "You go I gotta find more survivors!" And she ran off with Rebbeca going the way Kate had come from.

Archer wasn't far behind Kate and he soon ran into Rebecca and said "You're alive!"

Rebecca nodded and said "Yes, now get my daughter!"

Archer nodded and told one of the village men to take them back to the camp.

Before he followed Kate's trail deeper into the forest...

* * *

><p>Tuck had very minimal medical training but he was doing the best he could with what he could he even began to rip off some of his own clothes to use as bandages. Surprisingly a large number of men had survived the onslaught some stragglers had rolled in and some had been found by men Tuck had sent out. Soon more villagers found their way over there and a small camp had been established.<p>

Tuck and some villager attended to some of the wounded while a few Village men stood guard with swords. Finally at last the last man had been dealt with and all they needed was rest. Tuck cleaned his hand and washed his face before checking on the camp. Soon the people started asking him a million questions but Tuck raised his hands and said "Silence, silence please!" And the villagers quieted down.

Tuck told stood on a box and said "Now I know may of you are wondering what we are gonna do. Prince Jhon clearly is trying to scare the countryside into submitting to his tyrannical rule which will not be allowed as long as the resistance is alive."

The peasants nodded as he continued. "Now, most of you know Robin, is dead. But fear not, for though his death was unexpected his legacy shall live on through us!" The peasants stared clapping and cheered a little.

Tuck however continued "Nottingham Castle may be destroyed but that does not mean that prince Jhon will stop. Together we can put an end to this tyrant!" The peasants broke out in cheers and applause.

Tuck nodded finished with "We will not bow, we will not surrender we will liberate England! For king Richard! For England!"

The peasants started chanting "For England! For England!"

Tuck stepped of his box and said "Now, rest, eat, and try to avoid leaving."

The peasants dispersed and Tuck quickly went to the two guard he had posted and told them. "Alright, you two better go rest."

They nodded and left their posts. Tuck leaned on a rock and closed his eyes for a moment.

When suddenly he spotted a small group approaching he drew his sword when he got a closer look he saw it was just more survivors. He quickly ran over and helped them on their way to the camp...


	2. Mercenaries

Archer was running through the forest hoping over rocks, and stumps trying to catch up with Kate. He tripped over a tree stump but got back up and continued going. It wasn't long before Kate was in his eye sight. She was swinging widely at two soldiers as each tried to apprehend her. "Stay back!"

She screamed as one tried to step forward but stepped back as she took a swing at him. Archer picked him his sword and ran up behind one and hit him in the head, before then knocking the other one down. Kate looked at him and said "I was handling it."

Archer shook his head and said "What ever you say." And he sheathed his sword and stuck out his hand and said "Come on the others will be waiting for us."

But Kate shook her head and said "No! There are still people out there being murdered!"

Archer sighed and said "We can't save them all."

Kate looked at him and said "But we can save more then none."

Archer sighed and said "Fine." And the two began to run to a small village.

After a couple of minutes they arrived and watched. Fortunately these men were just rounding up these people and loading then into carts to be taken away.

Kate gritted her teeth and said "Come on."

And started to charge but Archer grabbed her dress and pulled her back and said "No! There's too many, all we need to do is to wait for the carts to leave and take them down one by one."

Kate sighed but waited. Suddenly a scream was heard and they looked to see a young girl probably no older then seventeen fighting a solider he tried to bring her but she was relentless. Eventually she broke his grip and said "Don't you touch me."

The man however tried to grab her again but she smacked him, fortunately he had taken off his helmet. Unfortunately he put his hand over were she had hit him and said "So, little missy wants to play rough eh?" And her slapped her back and she fell.

He then picked her up by her waist and shouted "Take the others away! I'll teach this girl a lesson about respecting authority."

He said as he pulled her hair back and said this into her ear. The girl was kicking and screaming but the man dragged her back inside the house. Kate looked at Archer who nodded and said "Okay, look I'll stop the caravan you save the girl alright?"

She nodded and ran towards the house that the girl and the soldier had gone into, as Archer began to follow the leaving prisoner train...

* * *

><p>Much and Little John weren't having an easy time on their way back as many soldiers were in the woods. As they moved through the bushes, suddenly they stopped and found one soldier "relieving" himself and Much said "Okay, I'll knock him out and we can be back at the hideout in no time."<p>

And he drew his sword as he stepped forward but Little John grabbed him and said "No, it's too risky."

Much looked at him and said "Its one person John!"

Little John hushed him and said "Be quiet. We go around."

Much laughed and said "Go around? I've had enough, going around! I say it's high time we go and kick some traitor butt!" And he fully grew his sword and charged while yelling.

As Much went to strike the man he suddenly turned and blocked his attack and shook his finger before throwing Much back. Much countered with another direct strike but the man blocked him again before throwing him over his shoulder and stepping back a bit. The man laughed and said "You know for one of Robin's men, your an idiot."

Much groaned and said "Shut up!"

The man whistled and said "Fellas!"

Suddenly at least twelve archers appeared out of different locations all fixed on Much who said "Who do you work for? Prince John?"

The man laughed and said "That low level scum? Never."

Little John decided to help how he could so he snuck away and began to make his way behind one of the archers. Much sighed and said "Who do you work for then?"

The man sighed and said "At first we were what you call, bandits who became mercenaries."

Much stood and began dusting himself off and said "What are you doing here?"

The man sighed and said "Simple, I am here to help the glorious Robin Hood. You are a member of his gang correct?"

Much swallowed and said "Yes, unfortunately you chose a cruddy time to join us Robin's dead, so it's just the rest of us."

The man shook his head and said "Curses!"

And he kicked the ground and said "Sorry for your loss. But my offer still stands."

Much looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

The man smiled and said "If you need men, we'll happily serve you. For a price."

Much thought on it and said "Alright your hired." And the two shook hands.

Suddenly Little John came running behind an archer scrwaming and hit the archers in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Much looked at him and said "John!"

John looked at him and said "What?"

The man looked at him and said "I'm curious what were you going to do next?"

Little John shrugged and Much shook his head and said "You gotta work with that."

The man shrugged and he said "Lets roll boys!"

And all of the men began to pick up their weapons and John picked up the unconscious man and said "Much." Very quietly...

* * *

><p>Tuck had welcomed the new arrivals with open arms but soon he was drawn back to the medical area where more and more people were being treated. As he covered a man's bleeding shoulder, which had been prepared with an aroow, a woman ran in with some water and gave some to heavily breathing man.<p>

Tuck waved his hand and said "Hey come over here!"

The woman looked around and pointed at herself and said "Me?"

Tuck nodded and she ran over and said "What?"

He looked at her and said "Hold his arm." She nodded and held the man's arm as Tuck pulled out an arrow lodged in the man's shoulder.

The man wound up passing out from the pain, so Tuck stitched him up and said "Thank you."

The woman nodded and said "Not a problem."

Tuck set the man next to the dozens of others before sitting down and saying "Keep attending to all the wounded."

She nodded and Tuck wiped the sweat from his brow and began to pray. After he had finished he got up and walked out of the hideout. After a few minutes the sun went down and it started to get colder, Tuck began to walk around and check on everyone he could. He walked over to a couple trying to keep their small infant child warm he took off his own jacket and gave it to them suddenly he heard shouting and walked over to find to men shouting at each other. He stepped in between them and said "People please, please stop!"

One man shouted "He tried to steal our blankets!"

The other man returned by shouting "We're freezing!" And the two men began to bicker again.

Tuck tried to separate them but to no avail. Desperate he drew his sword and said "ENOUGH!"

Everyone who wasn't watching turned to Tuck. The two men stopped their bickering and turned to him as he began to speak. "What is wrong with all of you!? Arguing like, like children, no. Children can see their own arrogance in the end. It's high time we worked together, it's not us versus each other it's us versus them!"

Tuck shook his head and said "And its high time we start acting like it! What's with all these small fires? Come on let's all make one large one that we all share. Share your blankets, share your food come on! come on!"

The villagers began to scramble about putting out their fires before bringing their own wood to make a much larger fire pit, they then proceeded to bring in their various quilts and blankets and stacking them in a barrier manner with one on top another to form a wall of furs blocking any wind from blowing through.

Tuck managed to get the large fire going, after a few more minutes of intense work the villagers were able to rest. The children and women were closer to the fire while the men sat on the outer region with blankets and coats Tuck helped a few villagers carry in their supplies after setting them down he looked around.

Everyone seemed happier, the children were playing games while the women prepared food or sewed together ripped or damaged clothes. Suddenly a peasant boy, no older then twelve came running toward him shouting "Tuck! Tuck!"

Tuck turned to him and said "What wrong?"

The boy was catching his breath and said "No issue sire, Much and John are back."

Tuck nodded and the two took off to the out skirts of the camp...

* * *

><p>Kate quickly made her way into the house to find the man holding the girl down on the table. Kate furious with rage pulled out her dagger and threw it hitting the captain in the back causing him to screen out in pain and fall over on to the ground. The girl was crying back Kate ran over to her and said "Are you all right?"<p>

The girl nodded and Kate helped her up. The captain was crawling on the floor trying to get his sword Kate and the girl were leaving when she said "Hold on."

And turned around before kicking the man in the head causing him to fall face first, unconscious. She then grabbed his sword while Kate wrapped her arm around her and the two left the building to try and catch up with Archer.

It was only a few minutes before they caught up with archer who was watching the prisoner caravan which had stopped moving due to a wheel being trapped in the mud. Two guards were pushing it, while the rest watched the prisoners.

Kate tapped Archers shoulder and said "What are we waiting for?"

Archer smiled and said "You."

Before he pulled out his bow and shot one of the guards who cried out in pain before falling over. Kate picked up her own bow, which archer had brought, and shot another guard. The rest of the guard drew their swords and charged but Archer, Kate, and the girl the had advantage, and they all drew their own swords and charged.

The unexpecting, half armoured enemy where cut down or knocked unconscious. Kate despite knowing Robin wouldn't approve felt as though there was no other way to stop these soldiers and she fought harder then she had ever fought before. As the officers and other high ranks fell the more younger recruits quickly surrendered and Kate, Archer, and the other prisoners grabbed weapons and tied them up. But some of the prisoners began to make their way back to the village when Archer said "Where are you all going?"

One of the men turned and said "Back, why?"

Archer shook his head and said "You can't go back, you think these are the only men that Prince John will send? He has a bloody army!"

The man shrugged and said "Then we'll fight."

Archer chuckled "What experience do you have with a sword and bow?"

The man shrugged and said "Enough." Archer nodded and turned around.

The man too turned around but suddenly Archer turned drew his bow and shot an arrow and hit the man's sheath right off dis arming him.

The man turned and said "What the?"

Archer threw his bow down and said "Now what?"

The man sighed and said "Where else are we supposed to go?"

Archer pointed to the general direction the camp was and said "This way to our camp, we have food, shelter, and training."

The man sighed and said "I guess we have no other choice."

The people nodded and they all set out...

* * *

><p>Much, John, and the mercenaries had barely been back when Tuck stopped them and asked "Who are they?"<p>

Much pointed to one of them and said "This here is, Caen."

Caen waved and said "Evening sir, happy to be of service."

Tuck waved and said "Well, we got a good fire going, plenty of food, and moral seems very high."

Caen nodded and whistles for his men to follow. After they left Tuck looked at Much and John and said "Who are they!"

Much looked at him and said "Some mercenaries who were on their way to help us."

Tuck shook his head and said "We can't keep them here!"

Much lifted his hands and lowered them before saying "Why the hell not?"

Tuck pointed and said "Because as soon as the money dries up they'll turn on us!"

Much put his hands on his hips and said "You don't know that Tuck!"

Tuck shook his head and said "Tomorrow they leave!"

Much shook his head and said "Who died and named you captain."

Tuck raised a finger and said "Don't push me Much."

Much shook his head and said "Alright, alright, you don't want them here, well then I'll leave too."

John turned to him and said "What?"

Much picked up his sword and bow and said "I'll leave, I'll work with the mercenaries."

And he turned to leave and John grabbed his arm and said "We are Robin Hood."

Much shoved him off and said "Enough John! Robin Hood is dead." And Munch left.

Tuck shook his head and said "We can't trust those mercenaries."

John just shook his head and just said "Tuck." Before walking away.

Tuck sighed and turned around to return to the camp when he heard more foot steps and turned to see Kate and Archer followed by all the peasants they had freed. Tuck nodded and said "Kate! Archer! I see you brought friends."

They both nodded and said "There still room at the fire?"

Tuck nodded and pointed and the peasants marched over. Tuck turned and said "Welcome back, unfortunately Much has decided to leave the group."

Kate and Archer looked at him and said "What!?"

He nodded and said "He brought some mercenaries back and we can not trust them, but Much is deluded into thinking we can."

Archer shook his head and said "I'll try to talk to him."

Tuck shook his head and said "It won"t work, we have to let him leave, he'll be back."

Archer and and Kate exchanged looks but nodded and the three of them returned to the fire as Much and his group by an to leave camp, he stopped turned and made eye contact with Tuck before looking at his necklace, Much ripped it off and threw it on the ground before walking away...


End file.
